Magic (skill)
About magic skill Skill "Magic" determines your knowledge of magical arts, directly affecting power of your spells, both offensive and defensive. * Each invested skill point increases damage of your offensive spells by 5%, and defensive - by 10% * Each skill level decreases cooldown time for all spells Usage Most of the magic spells you can get must first be bought from Dusty Nebula. As you level up, more and more spells can be purchased. Some can later be bought as an upgraded version once you've reached a high enough level. For a list of spells, see spells. Unlike other types of weapons, spells can be used at any skill level, with leveling up magic boosting the power of the spells cast. Spells are split into 2 different types, offensive and defensive. Both offensive and defensive spells can be assigned to numeric keys the same way that weapons and items can (hover over spell and press numeric key). The spell then can be selected by pressing the key in game. Offensive spells Offensive spells are used to deal damage to foes. They are used much like firearms or energy weapons, except the attack will always come from the tip of your horn. This unfortunately restricts the range and flexibility of your spells since you must always have your head in sight of your target. Offensive spells cause a wide variety of damage types, including fire, explosion, lightning, death, and many more. Every spell works a bit differently - some can be used effectively on long range, some only on short, some cause big explosions, some only work on living creatures, etc. To use an offensive spell, you need to equip it and then trigger it by pressing left mouse button. One offensive spell can be assigned to T key (by hovering mouse over spell in PipBuck and pressing T). If no spell is assigned, pressing T will cast the most recent offensive spell you used before. This allows to use weapons normally, while being able to quickly cast one spell. Be warned that you cannot fire your main weapon and a spell at the same time, since both require the other to cool down first. Defensive spells Defensive spells protect the player in some way, for example by providing additional armor, slowing down nearby objects, or conjuring magical walls. One particular spell - Kinetic dash - can be very useful in getting around and avoiding attacks. To use a defensive spell, you need to select it in your inventory (equipment tab). After that, you can cast it by pressing the C key. These can be used independently of your weapons and offensive spells. You can also bind 4 defensive spells to F1-F4 keys (by hovering mouse over spell and pressing one of the keys). Unlike binding to numeric keys, pressing F1-F4 will cast the spell instantly, not equip it. All defensive spells have a cooldown after casting, and you cannot cast the spell again until the cooldown is reset. You can use several different defensive spells at once, even if the cooldown for others is still happening. Magic points Your body has a certain amount of magic points, and every time you cast a spell, you'll drain a bit from yourself. Letting your magic drop to 1%-25% (horrible condition) will weaken the power of offensive spells by 25%. Letting it drop to 0% will make you unable to cast any spells at all. Additionally, you have a certain amount of magical power that can be used at once. Casting many spells in quick succession will drain your magical power, and draining it completely will overload your magic, preventing you from casting spells or using telekinesis for a couple seconds to give it time to recharge. There are several ways to restore magical power: * Reach a new MAS terminal. It will give you +50 magical power. * Drink a magic potion. It will give you +200, +400 or +800 magical power depending on it's size. * Drink a sparkle-cola. It will give you +40 magical power. Sparkle-cola RAD will give you +100 magical power, but also gives you +10 radiation. * Doctors will restore your magic power similar to healing any body part, however this can be expensive compared to potions. Perks There are several perks associated with magic: * Battle mage 1/2/3 (Magic 1/3/5): Lowers the magic consumption of offensive spells by 20%/35%/50%, respectively. * Dielectric (Magic 2): Increases your lightning resistance by 20%. * Teleportation (Level 12, Magic 4): Allows you to teleport to any seen location after holding down Q. Pressing lmb will cancel the spell. This uses up a lot of magical power. Magic alternatives Magic has great variation in offensive spells, and unique defensive spells, but there are other options: * Telekinesis: Self-levitation can take you some places that teleportation can. Heavy boxes can also be used as shields instead of defensive spells. * Firearms: Guns can be used for ranged combat, though it's damage types are limited. * Energy weapons: Closer in similarity to offensive spells then firearms. Requires ammo instead of magic, allowing you to use defensive spells more often. * Survival: Offers zebra potions that have unique properties, similar to the uniqueness of defensive spells. ru:Магия (навык) Category:Skills